Sweeter than Heaven & Hotter than Hell
by BooYouWhore101
Summary: She had seen it all. She had seen their deaths; felt their fright and then…nothing. One by one. Jenna, Rose, John. And yet she couldn't do a thing. It wasn't her place to choose who lived and who died. But tables turned and now she was in Mystic Falls, catching the eye of the most erratic Original, leaving her no other choice but to stop being a witness and start messing with death
1. Summary

**SWEETER THAN HEAVEN, HOTTER THAN HELL**

* * *

 **Full Summary.**

* * *

She had seen it all. She had seen their deaths; felt their fright and then...nothing. One by one. Jenna, Mason, Lexi, John, Rose. The list could go on and on. Time after time she had been forced, by some screwed up force known as fate, to endure seeing their souls leaving their earthly body. And yet she couldn't do a thing; just play her part.

Firstly, it wasn't her place to choose who lived and who died. She was no god, only an unfortunate viewer; another cog in the machine of life. Secondly, at the time she had been away from that horrific place that only produced a ball of awful feelings in the pit of her stomach.

Death always came with a sense of cold and fear, although this starts to fade as the numbness begins to take over the body. Yet, for a while she had been having this… remaining feeling. A dreadful sensation, looming over her like a shadow, like a black hole, so dense that not even the light could scape it; making her wonder who could be so dark to cause such an effect and at the same time making her want to run on the opposite direction.

She was sure that that town was the epicenter of pure evil, so her plan was to stay as far away as possible. Well, that's what she thought anyways. But tables were turned and now she was in Mystic Falls. Once again, her plan of a low-profile life is shattered to pieces when she meets the Mikaelson family, the true reason behind her nightmares.

As if that was not enough, catching the eye the most erratic and self-centered Original leaves her no other choice but to stop being a witness and start doing the one thing she promised herself not to do: mess with death. Luckily enough, she had learned too early that life and death are one thread, the same line viewed from different sides.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello lovelies! I hope you're doing great(:

Like most of the fandom, I love Kol/Nate and I've been thinking lately that he needs some love (besides Davina. I know, I know, but honestly... I'm not sure If I like 'em, sorreh lol) so I've decided to make my own story (?) The title it's a line from Florence and the machine's song "Drumming song" (LOVEEEE FLOOO GURLLLL). Anyways, I hope you like it (:

If it is so, **let me know with reviews and favs and stuff (: **

**PS:** English it's not my first language so... bare with me xD and also, updates will take a while because I have a final in... one week (and here I am with you guys) so... yeah...

 **Lots of love xoxo**


	2. Prologue Death

**Author's Note:** Hello lovelies! Hope you're doing great. Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows! I'll be answering them later because right now it's like... 2 am in my country and I have school in a couple of hours, oops (?

I hope you like the prologue, but i must say... I'm not sure if i'm totally happy with how it ended up :/ Anyways, until i have time to come up with somehting else, this will have to do it lol

Let me know what to think :) **lots of love xoxo**

* * *

 **Prologue.** Death.

* * *

 _Why do you fear me?_

 _I am your friend._

 _I but guide travelers_

 _Rounding the bend-_

 _Lead them to freedom_

 _From time and age,_

 _Help them start writing_

 _On a new page…_

 _Seek for me never,_

 _Keep your course true-_

 _When I am needed_

 _I'll come to you,_

 _Then I will show you_

 _Roads without end-_

 _Why do you fear me?_

 _I am your friend._

' _Death' by Clarence E. Flynn_

* * *

 _Life. Time. Eternity. Death._

What do these words really mean?

We see them as opposites, we _fear_ them. It's in our nature to fear the unknown, the uncontrollable.

 _Life_. Life is unpredictable. We like to think that we have control over it, but the truth is that we don't. Control is just an illusion. Even though, life is about choices. Some we regret, some we are proud of. Some will haunt us for eternity, till our dying breath.

 _Death_. We spent all our lives trying to postpone it, trying to beat the clock as it's 'tic toc' marks another lost second of existence. We hope that when the day comes we will not be afraid; that when we finally take that fateful jump we won't fear the fall. We wish for our heart to be filled with courage and memories of a full life. And just like that, we let go. Wishing for the best, greeting the unknown.

We see them as opposites, but aren't they just two sides of the same coin? Death and life are the same thing, like the two sides of a hand, the palm and the back. And still the palm and the back are not the same...They can be neither separated, nor mixed.

Death is not the opposite of life, but _a part_ of it.

If we could see the past and the future at the same time. The origin and the end of the whole universe in a second. Finally, we could find the answer to the biggest question: _Death is what gives life meaning_. To know your days are numbered. Your time is short. And then we would realize that we should not fear death, but fear time; fear eternity, a never-ending cycle of _forever_.

She had learned all this too early. She had seen death -felt it- many times; she could even remember the first time she had witnessed it. She could recall the fright, the pain of the struggle for breath. The numbing sensation taking over her body as the tears began to roll down her face, stunned with the suddenness of the unexpected. The actual dying itself had been painless—as painless as falling asleep. It had been the previous struggle, the sense of its approach, what had made her uncomfortable and scared. And after that day _, it never stopped_.

Now here she was, just as scared as that first time.

Running for her life.

Running through a deserted alleyway that looked like it had no end as the darkness of the night seemed to engulf it all. The cold breeze piercing her to the bones, producing goosebumps in her skin.

She could feel the irregular beating of her accelerated heart in her ribcage. The thump loud enough for even her to hear. And she knew that if she could hear it, then _he_ must definitely could too.

The girl tried desperately to keep going on, but her muscles were sore, and her lungs felt like they were burning. A whimper left her lips when she heard a noise coming from her right. The dim light of the lamp posts not being enough to let her see the road. Or perhaps the cause of her blurred vision were the tears that threatened to escape her eyes.

That was it. She was tired of it all. Trembling from fear and exhaustion, she began to slide down the wall, making herself as small as possible as the tears finally started to descend down her cheeks.

' _That was it.'_ She thought once again. After years of messing with death, it was only accurate that now she was the one standing on the bridge of it.

She had been arrogant. Thinking that maybe this day would never come. Thinking that if it ever came, she would not act like every other being that her eyes had witnessed. She would not be afraid, she would not feel anything other than a homely feeling. Because in some sort of way, she felt that death was a part of herself and she would greet it like an old acquainted.

Yet, here she was. Trembling like a leaf. Crying and whimpering like a little child, scared of what could be lurking in the shadows. How many times had she wished for this moment to arrive? She could even remember _him_ being astonished with her bluntness as she talked about life.

" _You are so weird darling." He had told her, brows furrowing and an uneasy expression appearing on his face. Normally, she would contradict his statement, but sadly, she didn't have a valid argument, so instead she just laughed. "You never look both ways and you only buckle your seat belt when I tell you. You never turn your off your engine when you pump gas, and you never watch where you walk. You jump of a cliff into the water before ever testing how deep it is, and you never warn someone before you take off."_

" _I think that makes me pretty cool." She had retorted smugly._

" _Indeed, love." It was mainly what had caught his eye, yet, it was little unnerving how little she cared for her safety. Humans usually had a high instinct of auto-preservation. She on the other hand… "It's like you don't care to just, I don't know."_

" _To die?" a smile still on her face. The way she had said 'die' so nonchalantly had made him wonder how deeply rooted was that word into her existence. She had sighed and the added. "I have outrun that thing more times than I can count, just by walking. I have shot it down without even knowing of a bullet and I have moved out of it's line of sight, just by shifting the way I lay the weight on my hip."_

 _He had blinked a few times after that, looking at the mess her hands were in her lap. What had she meant by saying that? "Doesn't that tell you that maybe, death, it isn't meant for you? At least not right now?" she had scoffed, amused by the idea._

" _I have missed the train for death too many times, so maybe next time I'll just jump in front if it."_

Here she was now, waiting once again for the train to take her oblivion. But opposed to what she had said to him, she was hoping that there wasn't a ticket with her name on it.

Still curled in a ball against the wall, she began to think about everything that led her to this moment. Decisions. Every little choice that she had ever made started to pass through her eyes in slow motion, like a movie replaying in her mind, all coming back in flashes. Her stomach wrenching as pain swarms her heart. A kaleidoscope of memories- they were not always linear, but each one was important. Even though, one of them was brighter, more vivid and colorful. _Him_.

She had seen it coming. She had felt it. A dreadful sensation, looming over her like a shadow, like a black hole, so dense that not even the light could scape it. It hadn't been anything he did or anything he said, it had been the feeling that had come along with it.

A part of her knew the second she saw him that this would happen. It had been obvious from the beginning. They were bound to failure. He was reckless, erratic. Dangerous. But she wanted to believe. She wanted to believe him. And most important, she wanted to be loved, to be needed.

She knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright, but she just thought that he was the human form of the fire. She didn't think that he would do her any harm, how could something so mesmerizing cause any destruction? How could the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?

' _Why him?'_ That's what everyone had asked her at the time.

It was a good question. Why not the guy with the good grades and warm smile and perfect manners? Why had she chosen him- him with the dangerous aura and mysterious smirks and flirtatious winks? Perhaps it was because he challenged her, made her question everything. He infuriated her most of the time, but in the end, no one could make her laugh like he did. And even more important, no one understood her like he did. He was genuinely a mystery and sadly, she had fallen for him.

With a tired sigh, she got up, a new found determination making it's way onto her body. She had had enough. She just wanted this to end once and forever. With wobbling legs, she started to make her way through the alleyway. A few tears kept on falling from her eyes, as the whimpers began to make her body tremble once again.

She couldn't get far because a tall figure emerged from the shadows, laughing at the scared girl. There, with his devilish smile and his warm brown eyes was _him_. The worst choice of her life. The one that would seal her fate. And at the same time, the best thing that had happened to her.

"It's useless to run, darling." He said out loud. Entertainment rolling off his mouth, his accent thick in anticipation to what was going to come soon.

"I'm not running anymore. I made my peace _Kol_." She whispered, knowing full well that no matter how low she spoke, he would hear it anyways. The resigned and hopeless look in her eyes made him stop dead in his tracks, all form of amusement gone from his face. She kept walking, stopping inches away from him. She didn't know what happened to him on that night. It was like a dream, where you don't even remember half of it. She was starting to believe that everything he told her wasn't true; the kisses were false hope of what could be the future. Lies. All lies. What was she thinking? Did she really think this would work?

"Love… I bet that right now you're really regretting moving, don't you?" he whispered with a false pout, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Again, tears started to pool in her eyes. Hearing him talk to her like that made her heart ache with heartbreak and betrayal. How could she had been so stupid?

"I think that we weren't supposed to love each other."

"Maybe not."

"But we did, didn't we?" a small smile appeared in her face. She needed to know that at least at some point in time, it had been real.

"Yes darling." He said. He was sure that if he still had a heart, then he would have loved her. A draft rolled through the sky, and her scent flooded his senses. For a long while he held his breath, keeping her there within his veins. Strawberry and cinnamon and honey. It was like flipping through an old photobook. Comfortable, familiar and then all at once, frightening.

"Always will, I think." She murmured, more to herself than to him. "Stuff like that doesn't just disappear, you know?" And he knew. Of course, he knew. "It was always going to come to an end, wasn't it? We were never going to be the next great love story."

"I think it was. I wish we could've had a happy ending." He really wished for things to be different, but he was bloody Original; a very erratic and psychotic one. He could only hope for the chance to meet her again in another life, even though he knew that was being too optimistic.

"I loved you. Even when it was hard I still loved you. I think I keep doing it, but I guess things have changed."

For a moment there was silence, and they look at each other. For the first time in forever, Kol felt something stir in his chest, a feeling that he thought had died the moment he was turned: _remorse_.

"I know you did." He smiled charmingly. "And I fancied you too, in my own dysfunctional way. But I think most good things come to an end eventually, love."

That was true, that was the universal truth that we all must face, whether we like it or not, everything eventually ends. And now, she was ready lo leap and end it all.

"Just do it." She pleaded, closing her eyes for the final thrust. Without much thought, the vampire threw his head back, feeling the dark veins surround his eyes. Soon enough, he bit roughly on the girl's neck, enjoying the sweet taste of her blood flooding his senses.

She screamed loudly as a pair of fangs pierced her skin. A high-pitched scream that could make your eardrums explode. So loud that could be listened through the whole town.

Casting a scream of his own, Kol tossed the girl to the ground, too preoccupied with the excruciating pain inside his head. Just before she could understand what was happening, she opened her eyes and became blinded by a sudden white light.

* * *

 **Please review so I can improve :)**


End file.
